


Red Sky at Night

by Tallihensia



Category: Smallville
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-07
Updated: 2010-11-07
Packaged: 2017-10-13 02:59:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/132073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tallihensia/pseuds/Tallihensia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clark goes looking for Lex. He finds him in the heart of Kal's former territory, and old instincts rule for both of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red Sky at Night

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** Only mine in my dreams. ;-) This story was written for free entertainment purposes only and may not be reproduced for profit or altered without permission.
> 
>  **Warnings:** Underage Sex (16)
> 
>  **Spoilers:** Red, Exile
> 
>  **Notes:** Set early season 3.

## Red Sky at Night 

Clark hadn't seen Lex around for awhile. Even Chloe had remarked on it, saying her dad was concerned about the plant. Yeah, they'd survived three months without Lex... but they hadn't survived it well. The plant needed Lex's guidance and his clear head and his ability to cut through red tape. But Lex was gone.

Gone mostly to Metropolis, to the offices there, reabsorbed into LuthorCorp. And, if Clark knew his friend, he was probably both heart-sick and heart-sore from his second wife's betrayal, almost worse than the first since he'd voluntarily given her his heart instead of having it stolen from him.

Clark had his own set of demons, and none of his friends at school understood. Chloe came closest, having seen him in his other element, yet even she didn't really **know**. Lana was the furthest, also having seen him and having been sickened and repelled by it. She didn't think that part of Clark was real.

Lex had been the only one to understand, to know both the pain and the pleasure in freedom, and how hard it was to give it up.

Clark loved his parents, he loved being home and being loved by them. Yet still, he also loved the night, the darkness. Lex would understand this.

But Lex wasn't here.

It took some hard talking, and some yelling as well, but Clark finally made his parents realize that he was going to be going up to Metropolis for a weekend, to spend time with Lex. Admittedly, Clark hadn't told **Lex** about his plans, but he'd figure that out when he was there.

... ... ...

Lex was nowhere to be found. The penthouse guard-keeper wouldn't even give Clark the time of day. Clark, though, had x-rayed the whole place and not seen a sign of Lex.

He'd gone to LuthorCorp, thinking Lex might be working, even on a Saturday afternoon.

No Lex there either, but he'd disturbed the Balrog with his rocks.

Lionel came out to the lobby and stared at Clark for awhile. It really was pretty intimidating to be stared at like that, even with all of Clark's powers.

Finally, Lionel grunted and told Clark that at this point, Lionel was willing to try anything, and that Clark should look for Lex at the Red Sky.

Hearing that, Clark's heart sank. He knew that place. Hadn't been there often, but when he had, it was all the sex and madness that he wanted. Red sky at night, sailor's delight. Drugs, dance, and orgies. Only Kal had already been drugged, so that part didn't affect him. The dance and the orgies, though, were there for the doing.

If Lex was there...

Clark gulped. For Lex. Lex was the only one he'd go back for.

First a stop at his old apartment for clothes. It had been on a year's lease and Kal had paid for that year in advance. His stuff... or rather Kal's stuff... should be safe, and sure enough it was.

The club clothes went on like a familiar second skin. Too familiar. Clark could feel himself sinking back into Kal without even any red rock around. If it wasn't for Lex...

The bouncers at the Red Sky recognized him, to Clark's chagrin. He didn't let his conflicting emotions show and instead swaggered in. The familiar sound of the beat, and smell of sweat and sex pulling him into the club.

He saw Lex immediately.

Tall and pale, in blue and silver clothes, Lex danced on the raised floor. He had two partners; a slender small woman with long brown hair, and a large man with black hair. The two danced with each other as much as with Lex. And the dance was a prelude to sex.

Clark watched, his heart aching. Lex was too skinny. Always slender, he'd lost weight on the island. It looked like instead of gaining it back, Lex had lost even more. His pants hung off his hipbones, and he'd lost his muscle-definition. He could still dance, though.

There was a wild look about Lex, lost in the world of drugs and music. A human, trapped in the underworld and made to dance for the pleasure of the fey. Loving it until he died. Lex looked so happy, so carefree, as he tilted his mouth up for a kiss from the other man.

They necked there on the platform for awhile, ignoring the crowd. The girl got into it as well, a hand on each groin, rubbing herself on their bodies.

Being in a club with a hard-on was nothing new for Kal. Even though he hadn't moved far from the door, there were people surrounding him, asking him to dance, to fuck, to be with them. Hands were on him, cupping his erection and rubbing it.

Clark ignored the people and the hands and watched Lex hungrily. It was a familiar hunger that Kal knew well and Clark had tried hard to forget since he'd come back to Smallville. Now, though, both sides of him were burning up with the same hunger.

It was funny, but Clark knew now what he'd been oblivious to the year before. Clark remembered the last couple of years and marveled that he'd missed it. He could see his memory-Lex, looking at Clark, his eyes travelling slowly up and down. Lex's hands fondling water bottles. Lex's smile, just for him.

Only right now, Lex's eyes weren't on him, and that sexy smile was turned on his dancing partners. And Clark was an idiot, seeing what was there in front of him, and realizing what his own reactions meant.

Clark's eyes narrowed as he moved his attention from Lex to his two dance partners. He recognized them, or recognized who they were meant to be. The small girl with the long hair... that was Desiree. So close in appearance that for a moment Clark wondered if she'd been released from jail. The other... The man was himself. Clark was staring at a wannabe Kal, and now that he thought about it, he literally knew this guy – he'd been a Kal-follower, always willing to take Kal's discards.

With a growl, Clark shook off the hands on him and pushed through the bodies. He hadn't discarded Lex, damn it. He **wanted** Lex, and he was going to have him.

Clark got up on the platform and pulled Lex into his arms. Lex went willingly, turning to face Clark with a happy caress.

Even through the drug and dance haze, Clark could see Lex's eyes focus and then widen. "Clark..." he breathed.

"Kal," Clark growled back, leaning in to suck at Lex's neck and the mark he saw there.

Lex moaned, his hands clutching Clark's shoulders tightly as he arched into him.

Clark could smell Lex. Sweat and musk and come. He licked his way up to Lex's mouth, swallowing the taste down. There was a tang to the taste that Kal recognized as drugs in his system as well.

In Clark's grasp, Lex shuddered, thrusting into his leg.

When Clark moved a little ways away to study his prize, he was well satisfied with the blown-pupils and loose limbs clutching at him.

"Clark," Lex said again.

"Kal," Clark again corrected.

"Doesn't matter," the other guy snorted as his hands roved over the parts of Kal that Lex wasn't clinging against. "He'll call you Clark no matter what your name is."

The woman whose hands were crossing over his laughed. "He calls **me** Clark."

It was a dash of cold water.

Clark shook himself out of Kal and snarled at the other two. "He's mine, back off."

The guy who had known him before removed his hands and raised them in a placating gesture. "It's cool, man..."

The woman started to protest, and the guy kissed her protests away, leading her off the platform as he did so.

"We need to get you out of here," Clark told Lex. He didn't trust himself at the moment, not here in the club, with Kal all around him like a second skin. Not with Lex loose-limbed and smoky-eyed and offering everything to him. In his right mind, Lex would keep himself that step away from Clark; flirting, yes, but not so wanton about it, leaving it to Clark to see or not see. And now that Clark saw, he wanted. Yet here and now, he wanted as Kal wanted – to just reach out and take.

"There's a wall over there." Lex grinned in devilment, turning in Clark's arms to dance backwards, rubbing his ass against Clark's groin suggestively.

Oh, Clark was tempted. To just push Lex over there and have that pale white ass exposed for his taking and thrust into him... He pulled Lex into him, rubbing through their clothes in an approximation of the act. Both of them groaned and Lex let his head fall back onto Clark's shoulder.

Others were getting up on the platform, eager to get into the action, dancing up to Lex to sandwich him. Others behind Clark, hands running up his sides.

Clark felt himself losing it again, falling into the sensations of beat and sex, his body wanting it, his mind shutting down.

Lex kissed the person in front of him, loosening his grip on Clark's arms to reach for the bouncing breasts.

Watching heavy-lidded, Clark permitted it for a long moment, holding Lex in his grasp as Lex twisted and moaned. Yet when the hands would have removed Lex from him, Clark pulled them both away. He would not share. There was some reason why... he couldn't remember now, but he knew he would not share this beautiful man with anyone.

There were rooms upstairs. Kal rarely had used them, content with the crowds downstairs and all the action there. For Lex, though... Clark dragged Lex with him as he headed for the back. People cheered them on, knowing what they were heading for. Others booed and pleaded with him to stay where they could watch and participate.

Lex himself had made only one slight noise of protest, which Clark had ruthlessly kissed away. When Lex was breathless and limp in his grasp, he made no more protest.

Kal demanded a room, got one. Kal took his prize to it, shutting the door behind them.

Lex pinned him against the door, hands roving over clothes, mouth on Clark's collarbone, hips pushing against Clark's.

Clark moaned, his hands tight on Lex's shoulders, his head dropping against the door.

"Fuck me," Lex breathed into Clark's ear. "Fuck me, Clark. Own me. Fill me. Such a big man," accompanied by a squeeze through the clothes, "you'll fill me completely. I know you will."

Hell yes, he would. Clark swung them around and slammed Lex up against the wall, spreading him out for his pleasure. The rough move had to have hurt, but Lex only made a needy sound in his throat and bared it for Clark's pleasure.

Clark rested his hand over Lex's throat, pleased at the way Lex's eyes dipped down in acceptance and glittered in anticipation. Then Clark moved his hand down to rip open the silver shirt, exposing Lex's chest.

"So strong," Lex purred, "I knew you were strong. Fuck me against the wall, holding me up."

Clark started to obey, and then paused, some niggling thought in the corner of his mind. "Who am I?"

"You're Clark. You're always Clark." Lex's hands were working on Clark's belt, pulling his shirt out from his waistband and undoing the buckle.

"Am I Clark, or am I Kal? Who are you?"

"I am nobody, anybody, a body flying through the air, lying in the sand, discarded to your pleasure. You are Clark, for all roads lead to Clark."

With one arm, Clark pinned Lex on the wall, his arm across Lex's chest, elbow just missing the throat. With his other hand, he tilted Lex's head back, studying his eyes. Wide and dark. The irises had at one point matched the color of his blue pants but were now covered with black pupils. There was no sign of recognition in those eyes, only a need for sex. Clark would have sworn at one point on the platform Lex had known it was him. Though he'd been Kal at the time, and still was to a certain extent. The two of them had merged into one, wanting Lex.

Clark leaned in for a kiss, taking Lex's mouth, plundering through, tasting him. Bitter and sharp, the taste of the drugs. Though with a certain pleasant aftertaste as Clark caught the edges of the effect. A cornucopia of pleasure and sex.

The sound of the club's music filtered through the room, bass beat calling for sex in the rhythm.

Lex's nimble fingers finished their work on Clark's button and zipper and reached inside. Flesh on flesh, cool hands on hot blood. Feeling and exploring their way over skin and veins. Pulling Clark's cock out from the clothes so it sprang erect in the air, eager and wanting.

Clark pried his mouth from Lex's and opened his mouth in a silent cry, gulping in air afterward, caught in the feeling.

Slipping from Clark's grasp, Lex dropped down to the ground and his mouth replaced his hands.

Placing his hands on the wall where Lex had been formerly, Clark grunted as he thrust into the warm cavern in front of him. Wet, warm, surrounding him. Bald head at his waist, kneeling in submission and performing carnal acts of sex. Lex Luthor, swallowing him down. Clark closed his eyes to concentrate on the sensations, then opened them again to see Lex doing them.

Flashes of Lex ran through his mind: Pulling Lex out of the river, limp and boneless; putting his mouth over the soft wet lips; Lex framed by the sunset in the loft, turning to declare legandship; Lex flashing a smile that drew in the sun and gave it to Clark; Lex teaching Clark how to play pool, bending next to him as their hands tangled on the cue. Lex dancing on the platform, his body twisting elegantly as hands reached to own that body.

Clark ran a hand over the smooth soft scalp bobbing on him and wanted more. He pulled Lex up, a popping sound in the air as Lex's mouth came reluctantly off Clark's dick.

Lex's eyes gleamed as he waited for Clark's next move. He wiped his mouth off with his hand, then licked his fingers, his tongue weaving between the digits.

Panting, Clark glanced around until he saw one of the bottles of lube scattered in the room. There were also condoms, but not many had been used. Clark himself only grabbed the lube. When he turned back to Lex, Lex was already spread on the wall as Clark had been before, hands against the wall, butt angled out, his pants around his ankles, his shirt dangling off his shoulders and flowing loosely against his back.

Clark reached for the white buttocks, running his hand over them. So white. He slapped a cheek, watching it redden, then he ran his hand over the marks. There were other marks there, bruises from other fingers on the flesh. Smaller hands than his own. Clark growled, angry at this sign of others.

Roughly, he pushed a lubed finger into Lex's ass, wanting it to hurt so Lex would feel **him**. But there too, he was foiled as he found Lex already open and loose, moisture from previous fucks of the day still there.

Tilting his head back, Clark howled out his displeasure. "Damn it, Lex. You're mine! Not their's."

"Prove it," Lex suggested, turning his head around to look as he wiggled his hips invitingly.

Grabbing Lex's hips and overlaying other marks with his, Clark thrust in with one rough shove.

Lex keened out his pleasure and gasped, riding the movement into the wall and then pushing back.

Clark thrust in, carving his path into Lex, feeling his balls hit against Lex's ass. He grunted, pulling partially out for another go, then again, and again. He felt his eyelids drop down as the sensation of moving inside warm flesh narrowed his focus. So good. So fucking good.

The sounds Lex made as Clark fucked him were also good. Encouraging cries and whimpers a mixture of pain and pleasure and want and need. "Harder. Fuck me. Harder."

Nobody dictated to Kal. Clark kept up his smooth rhythm, sliding back and forth, remembering, losing himself in the beat of the music around him. It was a dance he could get into and keep up all night, moving here with his dick inside Lex.

Lex stopped trying to make Clark go faster and instead went with it as well. As they moved, he sang out a lyric from the song in a voice too entirely coherent for Clark's pleasure, though he knew it to be illusion from the drugs.

Clark opened his eyes and saw Lex's back covered with shirt in front of him. He paused in his rhythm to pull the shirt off, Lex having to shift his hands on the wall to help. Then pale bare back. Light freckles on the shoulders, no hair. Clark ran a hand down Lex's spine from the neck to where Clark was impaling him at the base. Lex shuddered and lost the pace of the movement of thrusts.

Pushing in close and holding Lex tightly to his ass, Clark stilled for a moment while he leaned over and bit the back of Lex's neck. Lex cried and tried to move, but couldn't. Clark nibbled on the neck and licked his way to an ear. No hair on Lex's scalp to play with, but that only mean more skin to explore. Clark sucked the skin above the ear, then traced with his tongue down to the little knob at the base of the skull. So delicate, exposed like this.

Still with his mouth on that spot, Clark resumed his thrusts, keeping them shallow to stay close to Lex.

"Fuck you, fuck you..." Lex chanted. "Move."

Clark wanted more flesh. He took his mouth off and pulled out his dick. Three steps and they were at the bed. There were no covers, just the bed with a bottom sheet smelling of sex from other sessions from other people. Clark pushed Lex down on it, his back upon the sheet. Clark stripped off the last of Lex's pants, and removed his own too.

Lex watched avidly as Clark stripped, his hand moving on his own dick which was red and weeping. A slight frown flitted over his face. "Clark..."

"Lex," Clark agreed, and lifted up Lex's legs over his shoulders, exposing his target there.

Dropping back against the bed, Lex opened up for Clark, one hand going back to brace himself, the other still on his dick.

Clark pushed slowly in, not needing the preparation, however using the time to watch Lex's face as his expression morphed into pleasure, lids dropping over eyes, cheeks slackening, mouth open, a line of drool out the edge. Clark reached out and wiped the drool, Lex's eyes blinking back open to gaze into his own. Lex turned his head to mouth at Clark's fingers until Clark was pushing them into Lex's mouth as well.

Out and in, building slowly, inevitably. Clark went faster, harder, his gaze on Lex, Lex watching back. Lex arched into every move, crying with the thrusts. Clark reclaimed his hand to tighten his grip and pull Lex into him as much as he was thrusting in.

"Fill me," Lex suggested, his hand leaving his dick to reach to Clark.

It was enough. Ragged, sharp, sudden. All muscles in his body tightened into statues as Clark pulsed into Lex.

Lex touched Clark's face, tracing the edges of his mouth as Clark panted. He brought his other hand down from the headboard and wrapped it around his dick, watching Clark intently. Clark stared, mesmerized, his dick growing soft inside Lex's body as Lex's hard dick slid in and out of Lex's fingers, slick and swollen. Then Lex came, spurting onto Clark's stomach and chest, falling back onto the bed.

So beautiful... so abused. Clark pulled out and crawled up next to Lex, tracing his features with his hands, running down over his chest, wincing at every bruise, crying as he felt ribs with only a slight layering of skin. "Lex..." Clark pulled Lex's limp body to his and cuddled it close.

Arms reached back around him and held him. "Clark," Lex said dreamily, not opening his eyes.

It was a fantasy he spoke to, Clark could be anybody. Clark didn't want to be anybody. He placed Lex back against the bed and started a mission.

Each mark made by another, Clark identified and kissed. He would not bruise, not now. But he wanted Lex so badly... From Lex's head down his chest, out along the arms... Clark hissed at the bruises around both Lex's wrists and handled them tenderly as he kissed every inch.

"They don't hurt," Lex said, his eyes slitted open to watch. "It was done in pleasure."

Pleasure that was a part of pain, escaping the world. Clark didn't reply, continuing down. Lex's hips were a mess of marks. Fingers, palms, unidentifiable bruises over bones and flesh. Clark's own prints were there, red over the top of old. Clark winced as he remembered digging in.

Lex's legs were strangely unmarked, smooth and clear, pale down to his toes. A bit of bruising on the feet, more likely due to the crowded dance hall. Still, Clark kissed them gently.

He came back up again, noting fainter bruises on the thighs that he'd missed before, inside rubbing from too many bodies between. Lex's cock was standing up again, ready for another round, happy at all the attention Clark had been paying to the body. Lex stroked himself idly with one hand, the other running through Clark's hair.

Clark's libido was also stirring again. It was wrong, he knew now, to take advantage of a drugged and unresisting Lex. But when Lex looked at him just **so** , and licked his lips in just **that** way... his scar begged for a nibble. Clark obliged. Tongues tangled together as they rolled to their sides, bodies lightly moving against each other.

"Come home," Clark sighed against Lex's mouth, pleading for his friend. There was the slightest sliver of blue in the eyes now, though the only recognition was that of another round of pleasure.

"Sailor's delight," Lex murmured, "and you like to sail the seven seas, do you not? There are six more here to explore... Home is at the end of them all."

How many? How many had there been? Clark felt his heart breaking a little and Kal moving father from him. Kal would not of cared. Or no, he had. He'd gone to Lex's funeral. Then that night had gone to the Red Sky. No wonder this was so familiar to Clark. Lex was in his every memory of the place, though Clark had forgotten until now the why.

"Lex." Clark licked Lex's neck, tasting the sweat and the drugs. How long until Lex was his again? Lex was here in his arms now, but not really.

Lex tilted his head for easier access, sighing softly with pleasure. Then he pulled away, pushing Clark flat against the bed and moving down his body until he was licking Clark's cock.

Clark gently laced his fingers over Lex's head, smooth skin giving nothing to hold onto, but riding the motion. His cock throbbed with every cool swipe, air brushing in where tongue had been, hand reaching now to follow also. Lex swallowed over the top of the head and Clark moaned, thrusting his hips up lightly, trying to stay grounded. Every swallow was taking him further and further away from that point. "Lex," he cried out, his fingers leaving Lex's head and digging into the bed instead.

Puzzled blue eyes looked up at him across the length of his body. Lex raised his head abruptly and sat up, swinging his legs over Clark's hips and kneeling above him.

Clark gasped, his dick standing straight up straining for that which was so near yet so far. He moaned and reached his hands to Lex's hips, then skittered away at seeing the bruises still there.

Lex leaned over and touched Clark's face, tracing his cheekbones and the corners of his mouth. "Clark..."

Then Lex sat down, pushing himself upon the length of Clark's cock, settling until he was the full length and resting his ass on Clark's hips.

Clark couldn't breathe. He stared up at Lex, feeling Lex around him and watching slivers of blue get darkened over again as his pupils expanded.

"Yes," Lex said, definitively, then he started to move, his hips rolling in circles as he lifted and lowed himself upon Clark.

He wasn't going to last long, this time, Clark knew it. He wanted Lex so badly. Lex above him, pleasuring himself on Clark, moaning in little cries as his eyes shut... Clark shuddered as he thrust up, his whole body thrumming with need, with want, with desire. "Lex," he closed his eyes as he pumped into the body above him, trying to get close to his friend. "Going to take you home, feed you, keep you safe. Apple pies, chicken, potatoes. Get some skin back on you, make you mine, not theirs. They can't have you anymore, look what they've done to you..."

Lex stilled, his movements stopping, his hands resting on Clark's chest.

Clark opened his eyes. Darkened blue looked into his.

"Clark," Lex said, astonished. Then his body whip-corded and he came, spurting out over Clark's chest.

With a cry, Clark rolled them to their sides and kept thrusting into Lex, his arms tight around him. "Lex," he sobbed. "Oh, Lex..." Then he came also, his body folding down afterwards, boneless.

Not quite unconscious, not quite awake, Clark spiraled in the pleasure taking him away. He could feel Lex pressed up to him, he could smell Lex, taste him, yet he wasn't quite there, removed a step away. He came back finally to hands tracing him, running their gentle way over his body, tracing his skin curiously.

A little ashamed, Clark peered through his lashes. He promptly closed his eyes again as kisses descended upon his lids, first one then the other. Gentle and quick. Soft breath blew upon his lips. Clark parted his lips and a kiss was placed there, but pulled back before Clark could deepen it. His nose was kissed instead, lips pressing against it, then dragging down across his cheek.

Clark giggled, feeling happier than he had for a long long time. He dared to open one eye, and when that one wasn't assaulted, he blinked open both. "You're back," he told the blue eyes that met his.

"And you're here." Lex cuddled against Clark, running a hand across his back and holding him. "How did you get here?"

"I was looking for you." Clark wiggled until his legs were between Lex's, pressing them close together. "What were you doing here?"

Lex turned his head away, not answering.

With gentle fingers, Clark brought Lex's gaze back to his. "I don't want to have to go to your funeral again, Lex. Once was too much. Why didn't you come to me?"

Lex smiled a little bitterly. "I didn't dare. What if you turned from me? I..." Lex frowned. "When did you turn gay?"

Clark's smile was just as bitter as Lex's had been. "This summer. When I learned that pleasures of the flesh need no definition." He sighed. "Lana turned from me, when she saw Kal. She wanted her Clark back, but she was scared of Kal."

"So you went back to being Clark for Lana." Lex didn't withdraw physically, but the feeling was still there.

Clark shook his head, keeping his hands around Lex. "I went back for my parents," he corrected, "because they missed me so and blamed themselves. Kal, though... Kal still lives inside of me. He'll never go away." Clark knew that now. It wasn't just a matter of putting on a red ring, it was opening himself up to what he wanted. "I don't want her, Kal doesn't want her. We want you..."

Lex ran his hand over Clark's hip. "This is Kal?" he questioned. At Clark's affirmative, he smiled. "I like Kal." His voice dropped down to a low purr.

"And Kal likes you," Clark growled in response, leaning in to nip at Lex's ear. Then he kissed it. "And so does Clark."

Lex's body shivered in Clark's grasp. Then the shivers increased. "Um, Clark, you better let me go..."

Puzzled, Clark almost responded that he'd never do so, then he realized Lex meant something more and he opened his arms.

Lex rolled off the bed and got to a trash can before he threw up. He heaved over and over again, as Clark came to him and held him through it. Finally, they stopped.

"Are you okay?" Clark asked, aware again at how thin Lex had gotten.

Lex was still shivering. "I'll be fine. Withdrawals. Normally about now I'd be heading back down for seconds. Or thirds or fourths."

"Lex..." Clark was torn between anger and sorrow. He looked around but there was no water in the room, nothing except the bed and the lube and the unused condoms. "You're going to have to be tested," he realized. "So many..."

Lex pulled out of his hands in horror, looking at Clark like he'd killed his puppy. "Clark, I'm sorry..."

"Well, you should be – letting others have you when you're mine alone." Clark almost leaned in for a kiss and then remembered the vomit. He kissed Lex's forehead instead.

"I meant... you'll have to be tested too. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to expose you..."

Clark shrugged, a little embarrassed. "Hey, I was the one who let it happen, but it's okay, I can't catch anything, really. You know I'm different." His smile went a little flat, "I spent a summer here, believe me, no worries."

Lex's eyes darted over him, looking for the proof, then they narrowed. "And who was just angry at **me** being shared out...?" he growled. "I'd missed that part earlier. God, Clark." He ran a hand over the top of his head. "I can't catch anything either," he said abruptly. "My part of the legacy. It's also why the drugs clear out so quickly." At Clark's questioning gaze, he shrugged. "You haven't sat around watching many withdrawals, have you?"

"No, and it's somewhat disturbing that you have."

A sour grin. "My mis-spent youth." Lex hauled himself upright and looked around. He picked up his shirt and raised an eyebrow at the torn spandex.

Clark shrugged. Then he stood as well. "Lex..." he said, a little hopelessly, wanting something more.

"Let's get out of here, first. I need to wash my mouth out." Lex picked up his pants. He glanced back at Clark. "I heard you. Through the drugs. They don't normally wear off that quickly. But I heard you, and I wanted you. Your body was one thing, but then you promised me apple pie too." His mouth quirked up. "The combination was irresistible."

"I'm glad," Clark said softly, stepping up and running his hands again over Lex's poor thin body. "You need to be taken care of, and you need to be loved. Come home, come home with me."

"With both you and Kal?" Lex arched against Clark's body, putting himself in Clark's hands.

"With both of us," Clark promised, "And I'll never let you go again."

Lex tossed his pants on the floor. "How fast can you get us home?" he asked with a grin.

"Fast enough they won't see your bare ass," Clark promised, then picked Lex up.

A kiss on the lips, then they were gone.

Left behind, the Red Sky partied on, never missing them.

 

* * *

END

  


* * *

**Author's Note:**

> For the [kink bingo square](http://tallihensia.livejournal.com/405947.html) 'drugs/aphrodisiacs'. Cross-posted to [my livejournal](http://community.livejournal.com/alatrific/21361.html).


End file.
